


Oh Captain, My Captain

by Chucky27xxx



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5759977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chucky27xxx/pseuds/Chucky27xxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max and Brendan have been fooling around for a while. Now. Now they take it to the next level.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Captain, My Captain

"Wait, let me get this straight, Gally" Max sits up straight, his face giving off a confused look. They're in his bedroom now, they hang here sometimes before going out with the boys. Alex was gonna meet them here, but that's not for another hour or so.

"You want me....to fuck you?"

Brendan smirks at the words that just escaped his captain's mouth "We've fooled around before, why are you surprised?"

Max thinks about it for a moment, before giving his own small smirk, followed by a low chuckle. "You should start by taking those clothes off for me" Max says

 

Brendan is shocked at how fast he got into this. Agreeing, Brendan removes his shirt and pants, leaving him on Max's bed, with his boxers on. Max, sitting across from the bed on a chair, gets off the chair and climbs onto the bed, pushing Brendan down by his back, and rips his boxers off.

 

"Fuck" Max says, seeing Brendan presenting himself in front of **his captain.**

 

Spitting onto his finger to get it wet, Max moves his finger over Brendan's hole, not pushing in, but just trailing over it, filthy, whore-like moans coming from Brendan's mouth.

 

" _Please, Max"_ Brendan pleads

 

Pushing his middle finger into Brendan's ass, Max grunts, "Fuck, you're tight...on my finger. You've got another thing coming for you later, Gally"

 

Max takes off his shirt, followed by his own pants, and then his boxers, letting his fat cock spring free, already dripping wet. Getting off the bed, Max presents his dick to Brendan 

 

"Come on, Gally. Show me what else that mouth can do besides bitch all day" Max smirks 

 

Brendan takes in Max's cock as much as he can, giving how big it is. Taking more than half of it in, Max closes his eyes and throws his head back, roughly putting his hand on the back of Brendan's head, moaning and grunting.

 

"Fuck, you're such a slut....suck it, thats good, Gally, I'm gonna cum already" Max says, pushing Brendan away from his dick, preventing himself from cumming too quickly. 

 

Pushing Brendan back down, Max grabs some of the Lube and squirts some onto Brendan's ass, followed by his fingers and his dick. 

 

"I'm gonna get you ready now" Max says

 

Brendan whines "I'm ready, please just fuck me"

 

Max laughs "You're already so tight, and that was only one finger. Let me get a few more, at least?" Max says but gets another no from Brendan, who keeps begging Max.

 

"Dammit, you're such a whore. Fine, I'll give it to you now" Max says, putting the head of his cock against Brendan's hole, slowly entering. 

 

"Oh fuck.." Max says, followed by loud moans from Brendan.

 

"Max! Fuck! Oh, it's so much bigger than...Ah! Yes!" Brendan let's out a sequence of moans and cries as he gets fucked hard and fast by his captain.

 

Brendan grabs his dick, and starts jerking off quickly, getting so close already

 

"Max--I'm gonna--" Brendan doesn't finish his sentence, and he's cumming all over himself, some of it landing on his own face.

 

Max's dick somehow jumps when he see's Brendan cover his own face in cum. The beautiful site of a cock slut like Brendan seems to push Max over the edge.  
  


"Fuck, Gally, knees..now" Max says, pulling out and jerking his cock.

 

Finally, Max cums all over Brendan's face, some landing in his mouth. Brendan has no problem swallowing.

 

"Shit" Max says, throwing himself onto his bed, Brendan following.

 

"Amazing" Brendan says, cuddling against his captain.

 

Just as they're gonna get dressed, they hear a moan come from outside the doorway. Sneakily going to see, they find Alex, jerking off fast to a video he had just taken of them fucking. Just as they're about to say something, Alex cums all over his own hand, moaning "Fuck me"

 

"Maybe next time, I will, if you'd like to join us" Max says. The look on Alex's face when he looks over is horrible, he's completely red and runs off to the bathroom quickly, leaving a few drops of cum on the floor.

 

"Damn" Brendan says, laughing his way back to Max's bedroom.


End file.
